Ecaflip/Strength/3
Introduction A Strength Ecaflip build. Characteristics # If you can afford it, scroll Strength to 101. # Raise Strength to 250. # Raise what you feel you need. # You should also aim to fully scroll all of your other stats. Leveling Spells Heads or Tails, Felintion, Feline's Leap, Wheel of Fortune,Smell, Playful Claw, Sword Skill, Clover and Fate of Ecaflip Using Your Spell Points lv 11 Heads or Tails to lv 5 lv 21 Felintion to lv 5 lv 31 Feline's Leap to lv 5 lv 41 Wheel of Fortune to lv 5 lv 51 Perception to to lv 3 lv 54 Smell to lv 2 lv 60 Sword Skill to lv 5 lv 70 Playful Claw to lv 5 lv 80 Reflex to lv 5 lv 90 Clover to lv 5 lv 100 Fate of Ecaflip to lv 5 lv 100 Sword Skill to lv 6 After that Lv you already know what to do. Training Equipment At level 1 to 38 Young Adventurer Set At level 38 to 80 Prespic Set At level 80 you can choose to make an custom Wisdom set or continue with Prespic Set Prespic Set is really useful for fighting Blops They give nice experience but not much Kamas/Drops With Prespic Set you will have free slots in: Ring, Boots, Amulet and Weapon. Ring, it's your choice I would recommend a Xelor's Past until level 54 then use Young Vald's ring from level 54 to 80 at 80 you can use Farle's Magic Bracelet or at lv 87 an Farle's Wedding Ring. Boots: I don't recommend to use Wisdom, use Treeboots from 45 to 77 at 77 use an Orino Boots. Amulet: I would recommend an Amulet of Luck or a Farle's Ears if you can afford it. Weapon I don't recommend to use a Wisdom giving one you can use Tont'Ata Staff until lv 60. At 60 you can use a Pretty Blade at 68 a The Sharp Claw so your fights will finish faster. Battle Set i dont recomend to have one until lv 45 save your money to buy yourself one Treechnid Set use it until you have enought lv to think about an nice custom battle set. at lv 88 you can use this: Hat: Treechelmet for +1 ap Amulet: Farle's Ears or Kam Assutra Amulet for another +1 ap Belt: Chafeuse Belt Boots: Orino Boots Ring 1: Farle's Magic Bracelet Ring 2: Farle's Wedding Ring Weapon: The Sharp Claw at 95 use a Fake Claw of Ceangal Note: you can use two Farle's Wedding Ring instead of Farle's Magic Bracelet Now you have an 8 ap set it means you can hit twice with your Sword. Hat: Royal Gobball Headgear (80 str) Cape: Royal Gobball's Cape (70 str) Amulet: You guessed it... Royal Gobball's Amulet (42 str, some int) Ring 1: Green Scararing (maged to 45 str + all the regular stats) Ring 2: Crocoburio's Strength (44 str) Belt: Chafeerce Belt (40 str/40 vit/+5 Crits) Boots: Treeboots (60 str) Weapon: Raziel... This is a godsend. If you can't get a Raz, get a Pretty Blade or The Sharp Claw. Pet: Use a Gobtubby for long runs and a Minimino for anything less serious. I got a total of 411 strength with this set, and my highest recorded hit (with my Raziel) is 436, making this set extremely effective. Training Guide: See Leveling guide